Kill Me In a Record Shop
by LiveAndDontRegretIt
Summary: Jasper's home life is screwed thanks to his psycho step-father, but will the record shop girl help make everything better? "Your kiss would be the ultimate..." BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Something new to read! I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own anything.**

**JPOV**

"You have to Jasper! Stop arguing about it!" he yells at me furiously.

"Why do I _have_ to? It's not like it'd benefit me!" I yell back, flipping my hair out of my face.

"It _will_ benefit you! You have two options Jasper: Find your own job or work under me. Either way, I want your lazy ass out doing something remotely productive when you're not at school. And no, that doesn't include eating, sleeping or playing video games." My stepfather tells me firmly, slowly pulling his temper back in check.

"And if I do neither?" I ask, leaning back in my chair.

"I stop paying for your ridiculous music schooling and I kick you out of the house." He states flatly.

My eyes grow wide. "You're bluffing."

"Try me. If you don't find a job by the time your mother and I leave for our cruise this fall, you'll be working for me in the office, in customer service, _and_ your precious mop of hair will be cut down so short I can see your scalp." He snickers at his not-so-brilliant plan.

I kick my chair out from under me as I stand and storm out furious with Roger. Shouldn't school be my numero uno priority and not a retarded job just occupying my precious time? It's not like I'll have all that much time to get into too much trouble. No one's eggo will become prego, no one will get smashed to the point of dying on their own puke and, no one will be as high as a kite and out driving the deserted roads of this forsaken town then happen to kill someone on their way home.

I flop down on my bed and open my Macbook to begin the frustrating job search. There's no way in hell I'm working for my jerk of a stepfather, ever. All the job opportunities become dramatically narrowed down thanks to my unique looks, allowing me to look mainly at bars, garages and a few hole-in-the-wall kind of places. By the end of the search, I find two bars, a craigslist offer that's a little sketchy and a hole-in-the-wall store of some kind that claims they don't judge on looks—but we all know how that goes. When a six foot two, toned, inked, pierced, grown out blond previously black haired, blue eyed, emo/punk looking guy walks into a job interview; people look at you with disgust and don't take you seriously, or they ogle and ask if the ink and piercings hurt to get.

Whatever might as well make an effort so I don't have to work for Roger. Interview number one in two days, Five bucks says I'll get asked if my tats and piercings hurt.

**And that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think! I appreciate it and you'll get a teaser. Ten reviews means a new chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Y'all are super awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter Two, JPOV

Two interviews down, one to go. Both bars were lame. At the first, the chick interviewing me didn't interview me, just tried to get in my pants, little slut. Then at the second, the manager dissed me and sent daggers in my general direction every time he made eye contact—which wasn't often. People are so shallow, can't anyone get past appearance and hire you purely for your job experience and people skills?

Pulling up to the final place, I had to double check the address, the store is a literal hold in the wall. It looks like something out of _Lord of the Rings_, just black and more sinister than a hobbit's dwelling could ever be.

As soon as I push the door open, I love the atmosphere. Dark, indie posters everywhere, over stuffed bookcases and a slight incense induced haze making the light from the few and scattered windows look like it's your last hope in the world—very nice. Feeling like an idiot for staring so long, I weave though the aisles to the cash register and ask for the manager. The brown haired girl points to a man in one of the aisles and returns to her magazine looking bored. When I approach him, I quickly introduce myself and the interview happens on the spot in the middle of the _Sex for Dummies and Other Awkward Stuff_ aisle. After thirty minutes, the manager, Ian, hands me the job saying, 'I carry good vibes about me.' I give him a nod before leaning, and do an internal fist pump on the way to my car.

When I walk into the house, Roger begins interrogating me about where I spent my entire day because evidently I am supposed to give him twenty-four hour notice when I'm leaving the house so he can hold my hand, play catch with me in the front yard and make _all_ my decisions for me. Isn't that just _so_ considerate?

"Where were you all day?" he roars in my face.

"I was out impregnating the fine women of Forks as I got high as a kite." I smirk before receiving a nasty look. I roll my eyes. "Fine, take me seriously for once. But really, I was out finding a job because there is no way in heaven, hell, or purgatory for that matter that I am _ever_ working for you." I spit as I head to my room.

"Oh no you don't! Where did you find a job? What will you be doing?" Roger inquires, blocking my path with his short pudgy body.

"Not working for you, that's all that matters."

"No, because as of right now, you are; so where. Are. You. Working?" he asks poking me in the chest with each final word.

"I work at Bittersweet."

"Where is that?"

"In a hole in the wall. Just look for the black circle and you're there."

He laughs humorlessly. "You've got to be kidding me. There is no way I believe that bullshit! Now, where do you work?"

"Bittersweet. Do I have to drive you there so you'll believe me?" I ask agitated.

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea! I have to meet your boss." He states smugly.

I roll my eyes and walk out to my car, not bothering to see if Roger follows me, unfortunately he does. The ride turns completely quiet the moment he turns off my radio. Roger's long, loud sighs filling my car with disappointment and disapproval. When we pull up, I park and walk in; the same girl sill perched behind the counter.

"What do you want now?" she asks not looking up.

"Where's Ian?" I ask coolly.

"Where do you think?" she returns, looking up at me for the first time.

She. Looks. Stunning. How I didn't notice before I don't know, but I can't show interest right now. "Aisle?"

"Man, you're a smart one. I sure am glad Ian hired you." she smirks sarcastically, getting back to her magazine.

I walk to the same aisle I previously found him in with Roger in tow. "Hey Ian." I say as I approach.

"Sup?"

"Roger, my stepfather, needs me to prove that my place of employment exists, and that includes my employer." I tell him, rolling my eyes at the screwed up situation followed by his own exasperated sigh.

"Sir, can I help you?" Ian asks Roger.

Roger is looking around like one of the employers would look at me during a job interview, full of disgust to the point of ogling.

"Ahem, yes. Can you point me in the direction of the manager or owner?" he asks.

"Face palm Rog, Ian is both." I laugh quietly.

"You're looking at him. What do you want yuppie?" Ian asks acidly.

"Did my step-son get a job here?" Roger asks disbelievingly.

"If you mean Jasper, yea, he got a job here this afternoon. He fits with the atmosphere and carries good vibes, unlike you." Ian shrugs.

"Where's his application?"

"Ever heard of going green? Jasper had a verbal interview and saved a tree in the process."

"Can I _see_ the interview?"

"I don't believe in cameras, they freak me out. Ever read Orwell's' _1985_? Freaky stuff in there, Big Brother."

Roger's temper flares up making this all the more enjoyable. "Then how the hell am I supposed to verify that Jasper is an employee here?"

"Yo, B, come here and help me out." Ian yells to the girl behind the counter.

She silently makes her way over. "What?" she asks bored.

"Did I hire Jasper this afternoon?"

She rolls her eyes at Roger. "Jasper was hired this afternoon, I'm not sure why, but he was. Now back off! No one wants you here. You're a royal pain in the ass!"

I look at her stunned then walk to her and take one of her hands in mine. "Thank you!" I say sincerely.

She half smiles then walks back to the counter leaving Roger shell-shocked.

"Thanks Ian." I nod.

"No problem. Be here tomorrow at eight thirty, in the morning."

I nod as I walk out to my car.

"Do you approve?" I ask Roger, not caring if he hears, cares or answers.

"Humph."

Upon arriving home, I immediately march to my room and stay there for the remainder of the evening trying to avoid contact with the parental units.

**And that friends and neighbors is chapter two. Thoughts, comments, complaints? Make sure to leave 'em! Ten puts up a new chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again, you all have blown me away with reviews! Thank you so much! I need to apologize for not updating in so long! I've been working on a production of the Broadway size and between work, school and this production I've had no time to do anything (including laundry! Ahhhhh). So, please forgive me! If you can get me up to thirty reviews, I'll make sure to update again this weekend! Love y'all and thanks again!**

**I own nothing but dirty laundry! **

Chapter Three, JPOV

The next morning, I show up five minutes late to work due to another pointless rant about how my life is a piece of shit and I'll never amount to anything because I haven't planned out each individual detail till I am an old man in a nursing home; like Roger had when he sat in the sandbox all alone because he was so socially awkward as a kid.

"You're late." B comments as I walk in.

"And you're annoyingly early. I would think you'd be the late one, considering you're a girl and all."

"Lame. I am a girl, but I'm that girl you _wish_ lived next door instead of the All-American Barbie." She bites back looking incredibly hot.

"Alright girl next door, gimmie a name."

"Any name?"

"Preferably yours, but if you have to tell me something otherwise because you're in the witness protection program or something, then do so. I like a good mystery every now and then." I smirk, flashing my pearly whites.

She rolls her eyes. "Bella, but most people here call me B. I don't know why, they just do." She says a little nicer.

"Sounds good B, I'm Jasper, simply, Jasper."

"That's nice to know, now go find Ian. I'm sure he has something for you to occupy your time with other than harassing co-workers." She tells me acting pissy, her wall snapping back up.

When I find Ian, he immediately puts me to work organizing a lot of new music they received lately. The work isn't hard, but more time consuming than I expected. By the time I finish the first load, Ian dumps another one my way.

Once noon hits, I have a good groove working and am feeling confident in the job. Glancing up at the clock, my eyes grow wide.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" I say to myself as I sprint into the back and tell Ian I gotta run.

He nods and gives me a schedule for the rest of the month. Jumping in my car, I rush off to school hoping I'll be able to make it into my music theory lecture.

Running down the hill, through he double doors of the building, pushing strangers out of my way and making my way to the hall in record time, I pull on the door handle but without luck—they've already started. No. no. no. no. no! I keep pulling in vein. Sulking, I walk to the performance auditorium where I'd be playing in a few short months.

Propping my feet up on the red theater chair and getting comfortable, I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep in peace for the first time in I don't know how long. Thirty minutes in, a door opens and closes from somewhere backstage waking me up, but being tired and already hooded in sleep I easily fall back in my hidden corner of the auditorium.

Soft steps echo off the wooden performance stage before they pause and the rip of Velcro and a zipper tint the silence.

**That's all folks..and I did leave you with a cliffy. :) Again, if you get me up to thirty reviews, I'll make sure to update again this weekend! OH! And if you all have any JxB story recommendations, I'd really love to hear about them in a review or PM!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own it.

Chapter Four

Unknown Point of View

Her heart beats fast within her chest. Endless practices prepare her for the hours ahead, but starring into the sea of chairs all feelings of confidence vanish. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she puts her violin on her shoulder the smell of old wood overwhelming her senses as the piece plays on repeat in her thoughts. With sweaty palms and shaky legs, the scroll of her violin dips as the beginning notes of Vivaldi's _Summer_ begin to be painted on the canvas of silence in front of her.

Her bow vibrates the strings as it moves across them at varying speeds. A small cloud of rosin dust swirls and sparkles through the air as the musician alone inhales its stale scent. Her bow continues moving faster with each sixteenth note played and each phrase completed, and lightly bounces off the string producing a short spiccato sound.

Each of her fingers moves mechanically as it plays the rehearsed notes, not one out of tune as they glide from one position to the next. Unknowingly, she begins swaying back and forth opposite the bow direction, completely succumbing to the music. Her lids fall and the music becomes one with her. The once tame tendrils of hair accompany her bangs and other sections of her hair that she is oblivious to. The once unbearable nerves dissolve into confidence.

**And that's that for chapter four…but never fear! I'm back and I've got some new tricks! The **_**VERY FIRST**_** review will prompt the next chapter! So, review away! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except WAVES plug-in's that make me happy.

Chapter Five

Jasper's Point of View

My sleep is interrupted by the crescendos and descrendos of a solo piece. Dropping my legs off the back of my chair, I sit up straight and place my arms on the back of the seat in front of me. This girl is incredible and gorgeous! Why haven't I ever seen her before? Surly we have at least had once class together. The only people I ever see playing like this are seniors, and even most of them can't hold a candle to how well this girl plays. Each finger movement, each bow movement, each sway—every single movement seems effortless to me. The music seems to be part of her—she is what music should look like.

As the anticipation builds to the climax, the notes become even faster and the bowing shorter as the notes progress higher and higher. Suddenly, a calm largo, piano movement occurs, but not for long. The theme reappears and her fingers take flight once more, crescendoing each note to reach a fortissimo level.

Her eyes open and a look of determination glimmers through them as the melody plays again bringing with it a key change, giving the piece even more life and spice. A ritardando comes and the bow separates each ending note, the last note hanging in the air like a ghost before I begin slowly applauding the performer, my jaw still on the floor.

"Who's there?" she asks whipping her head across auditorium, fear filling her voice.

"Just me." I smirk and shrug, trying to pinpoint where I heard her voice before.

"And you are whom, The Phantom of the auditorium? Are you here to train me to be better at my craft or to steal me away so I can only play for you?" she asks sarcastically.

I laugh. "You're witty, but no, I'm not a phantom, I don't want to steal you away either—that'd be awkward. And anyways, I don't play violin, so why what use would it be for me to kidnap you and train you more? You're fucking fantastic to begin with. And _you're_ the one who interrupted _me_."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, it is. I was in here comfortably and peacefully napping, but you decide to come in here and play your little song and wake me up. I mean is it too much to ask that I take a nap ever now and then? I worked this morning, was yelled at by my retarded stepfather and left to my own vices for the rest of the afternoon after missing a class."

"Well_ excuse_ me for having the auditorium reserved all day in _my_ name. I would say I'd go, but I don't want to. I have a concert to rehearse for. Thus, you need to leave. If you want to hear me play, come to the concert. Oh, and just to burst your bubble, I also worked this morning and was drug into an argument I shouldn't have been part of before I left my house." She tells me sternly, authority dripping from her voice.

"Who are _you_ to tell_ me_ to leave? You're what a freshman with a little talent?" I bite back annoyed that this stranger, this _girl_, thinks she can tell me what to do. She doesn't know what I go through on a day-to-day basis!

Her laugh bounces and echoes off the walls in the hall. "You're funny, I hope you know that. For your information, I am a _senior_ and tonight is _my_ senior concert and I'm pretty sure I have a _little_ more talent than most of my fellow classmates—including you. So, please, do us both a favor and leave so I can practice in peace. I won't. Ask. Again."

"No." I smirk defiantly, leaning back in my chair. "I'm not going to leave. What now?"

She shrugs. "Suit yourself. I won't be much company."

Before I can respond, she pulls a metallic rectangle out of her pocket and begins playing. I can't hear a thing, no matter how much I strain to hear it. The girl's body sways, her bow moves and a look of extreme concentration is on her face as her fingers flit across the strings. _She has to be air bowing_. But as I move closer, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows, quiet sounds come from her violin. _She really is playing!_

Breaking the silence, I ask, "Why won't you let me listen?"

Her bow stops suddenly as her eyes fly open. "What?"

"Why won't you let me listen?" I ask again, slower and louder this time.

"Because," she sighs, "I've always gone _by myself_ on concert day to play through the concert a few times in the hall. It's a calming thing, gets me off edge. And so I won't have interruptions or distractions." She adds, glaring in the direction she heard my voice.

"Hmm, that makes perfect sense…can I stay during your practice and watch you play? I promise to be quiet." I smile, knowing she can't see me.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said?" she demands frustrated.

"I did, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to stay and listen."

"Fine. Stay. I'll take off my mute and you can listen—on three conditions." She smirks, the wheels obviously turning in her mind.

"Name them, bitch."

"Make that four. You respect me—i.e. you don't call me degrading name, you're absolutely silent, you introduce yourself after I'm finished with every single piece _and_ you sit on stage behind me so I won't see or hear you the entire time I do my thing."

"Easy enough." I smile as I walk up the stage's stairs and sit on the floor behind her.

Much to my surprise, she picks up where she must have left off and continues from there. This time the melody is light and enchanting. I never enjoy classical music, but as I watch this stranger play and embody it, the melodies, rhythms and swells all tell a story. Each different, beautiful and above all telling a part of this familiar stranger's life. The pieces drift seamlessly into one another, all of them polar opposites of the last, but dissolving into the next effortlessly.

Once she ends, she bows to her invisible audience and begins putting away her musical weapon of choice.

I unfold myself from the floor and walk over to her. "That was—"

"Rough." She interrupts, not looking up at me.

"How can you say that? You play incredibly well, and for a student no less!" I rave, not believing what I heard from her.

"And you have an inexperienced ear." She laughs to herself.

"Don't judge before you know the facts." I reply shortly.

"Then give me the facts and your name."

"I'm a senior graduating in the spring. Over the past I don't know how many years, the cello has become my best friend and my go-to outlet when I can't deal with the reality that is my unfortunate life. You played selections by Vivaldi, Holst, Bartok and I'm thinking maybe some Barrage as well. And finally, I'm Jasper." I tell her hoping to impress her a little.

"Hmm, good to know. I thought your voice sounded familiar." She says indifferently as she puts her violin case on her back and begins walking out.

"Hold up!" I call. "Aren't you going to tell me _your_ name?"

"I never said I would and you already know my name, so why remind you?"

"Yea, but—"

"But nothing. You're really dumb, you know that? If you want to know my name, pay attention and open your eyes for once."

And just like that, the familiar stranger walks away from me with each step. No one ignores my questions besides Roger; usually they fall under my bad boy charm.

Barging out of the auditorium doors annoyed and angry, I stuff my hands in my jacket and begin walking around campus aimlessly. Ending up at an empty practice room, I begin playing every piece of music I can remember and some improvisations as well on the second-hand cello in the room. Unfortunately, the girl wouldn't leave my mind. I know her and her sassy gorgeous body and personality. Sighting in frustration and bowing random notes harshly, I begin putting the cello away too frustrated to play anything else. Getting up and heading toward the door, there is a neon green sheet of paper lying on the floor inside the door.

Quickly scanning the information, my eyes widen in shock as the pieces of the puzzle come together. _No wonder she didn't want me to stay and listen to her or distract her private rehearsal. _Without wasting any more time, I run to the school box office and empty my pockets for a ticket. After thirty minutes of smooth talking and a fair amount of money, I acquire a ticket to the sold out show—Isabella.

**Chapter five is a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Help me get up to fifty reviews and I promise a rocking chapter soon! I've got time and you've got the capability to leave a review, so please do! Love you like pickles on a meatball sandwich! Peace out girlscout…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like such a bad author! I haven't updated in forever and I have this whole story done! One review and I'll stick up the next chapter! I hope you like this one and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes…no one beta-ed it for me! **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Six**

Pulling on a clean pair of dark wash jeans, a black v-neck and my leather jacket, I stare into the mirror at my reflection. Shrugging at myself, I creep out of my room and down the stairs. The back door in sight as Roger's voice attacks my ears, putting an automatic frown on my face.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?

I roll my eyes and keep walking to the door not wanting to start something that would put me in a fucked up mood.

"Did I stutter, boy? Answer me!" he yells, his short heavy steps coming behind me quickly.

"No Roger, you didn't stutter. I'm in a hurry and need to leave for a concert at school." I tell him, trying to stay calm and get my ass out of the house as soon as possible.

Roger cocks up his eyebrows. "You're going to school at eight o'clock at night?"

"Yes." I say slowly.

"That's a load of bull. Where are you going?"

"For heaven's sakes Roger, I'm going to a concert at school! One of my fucking classmates has their senior recital tonight and I'm going to support them! And anyways, since when did you become my keeper? I'm a fucking adult paying rent to live in my own house! I don't have to answer to you! You're not even my own father!"

"You're only living here because you're mother feels sorry for you because your fucking flesh and blood father left you to go live a better life. I bet he doesn't even think about you or remember your sorry excuse for a name." he sneers.

My mind switches to autopilot as I draw my arm back and punch Roger's lights out.

"Never talk to me ever again you bastard! You don't know me. You never knew my father and you certainly never have tried, so don't act like you even give a rat's ass about anything in my life." I roar as I march out of the house.

I throw my car in drive and become thankful I have to concentrate on shifting gears more than Roger and his fucking shit. Parking behind the auditorium, I quickly make my way to the hall and take my seat just as the lights dim and a man older than dirt comes out to introduce Isabella. The venue erupts in cheers and applause along with a few catcalls and whistles. She comes out not paying attention to the crowd looking stunning. A simple vintage orange and magenta dress hugs each of her curves to perfection and ends right above her knees. She walks to the few chairs placed on stage. Gingerly, she toes off her magenta Toms leaving her barefoot then slips a rather large brown leather messenger bag off the shoulder and unzips it. Carefully she takes out a sock monkey, a worn out stuffed animal that sags from years of love and a frog wearing overalls; placing them in the chairs as a beautiful smile graces her face. Quickly stashing her bag under one of the chairs, she takes a deep breath and my eyes drink in every single movement she makes.  
Opening her case, she gently plucks each string before taking out the bow and rosining its white horse hair. Following suit, she takes out her violin and walks to the center of the stage, clipping on her mic and turning on all her effect petals. Standing back up, she tunes her violin and begins playing a simple scale. The music majors quickly pick out the scale and their eyes sparkle with happiness from their small accomplishment. Once she finishes her scale, she places the violin on a provided table and picks up her glossy candy apple red Gibson guitar repeating he scale exercise. When her fingers warm up, she begins playing; making loops of everything, she plays. Always adding to each part the song begins coming together. Dropping her guitar to hang limply at her side, she picks up her violin and begins playing a beautiful melody making a loop of it as well. The warm tomes of the layers of instrumentation put a smile on the entire audience's face. Once she finishes warming the hall, she adds the element of her voice humming a melody—sweet, pure and completely impromptu.

Once she finishes and the notes hang in the air, the audience takes a moment to regain the ability to function before clapping; cheering and calling out their favorite songs in hope she will play them. Isabella smiles timidly at the audience, _her_ audience, scanning the few faces she can see form the blinding stage lights, her eyes stop on me.

"So, um…I should probably be saying something witty to make you laugh," She begins as her foot presses her petals and her fingers play an unknown melody on the fingerboard of her violin, "but I didn't really prepare anything so, you'll just have to deal. Tough luck, if you don't like it…you can leave—doesn't bother me one bit."

Members of the audience cheer, but I keep staring at her. The way she shifts from foot to foot. The way her wrist guides each bow movement. The way her fingers dance up and down the silver strings. The way her lips barely curl up when her eyes close and she really gets into the part she plays. The way she sways as she allows the music to completely overwhelm and overtake her senses. All of it looks so perfect and innocent and completely beautiful. The performance continues with a host of unusual songs that have the ability to make a deaf person smile due to their beauty. Nothing she practiced during the afternoon was repeated during the performance. Each song brought with it something new: a cheery melody, a whistle, xylophone pings, voice distortion, all beautifully captivating. The show comes to an end all too quickly. Time passes more unexpectantly than water through fingers and I wasn't prepared for it.

"Whelp, I think that's it. Thanks for coming, it's been real fun." Isabella smiles after pulling her shoes back on, putting her stuffed friends carefully back into her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

The crowd erupts with cheers of an encore, and didn't stop. Three minutes to the second after she left. Isabella returns. Picking up her violin, she returns to center stage and begins playing once more making the crowd cheer and quiet back down all in a matter of seconds. Bowing two stings at once, she tunes up once more then begins plucking notes.

I am floored. The piece she is playing is the same as the ones I played a few hours ago, but everything was intertwined, added to and twisted enough so the untrained ear would not recognize them. Four minutes into the classically modern sounding piece, she slows the pace as if the last four minutes act as an introduction to what is to come. The music continues through her petal loops as she opens her mouth and begins singing. Sure, she sung all night, but the passion that pours into this single song astounds me. The smooth sound of her voice sounds like a lullaby. Unknown to me or any of the audience, the song acts as a love song.

**Thanks for reading, and any of you still reading, thank you for your continued support! Leave me a review…one will make another chapter go back up! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who favorited, put me on alert and more importantly reviewed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I own nothing but a HOT new haircut :)**

**Chapter Seven Unknown Point of View**

Once I left the auditorium, I couldn't shake Jasper out of my head. He obviously looks and acts like the ultimate bad boy, but he way he talks to me electrifies every nerve in my body. Trying to distract myself, I meander in the practice room halls, listening to tidbits of this and that from every instrument from French horn to hammer dulcimer. One room in particular catches my attention. The musician inside is playing furiously on their cello, allowing one piece to flow into the next. Each note perfect. It seems impossible to me. Quickly slipping a flier under the door, I return to my reserved auditorium and begin playing the same pieces I just heard. Weaving the parts in and out of each other. Changing melodies and adding lyrics, the piece comes together in a matter of hours.  
The entire night al I see are two of the bluest eyes on the planet. It feels like he is going to kill me with is stare. So intense, it is as if he wants or needs something from me. When I come back out, the blue eyes bore into mine with determination. I have to look away to recompose myself and begin playing my love song. By the time I finish I can't stop staring into the blue eyes piercing into my own—he knows, but how much? With a lame farewell, I leave the stage and try to recompose myself backstage.

Back in the greenroom, I put my head in my hands. Did Jasper figure out who I am or is he still oblivious? Surely, he knows by now—ugh. How will I keep him from saying anything? 

Reviews? One will get you the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**You rock. Nough said. Thanks for all your support on this story! I own nothing. **

**Chapter Eight Jasper's Point of View**

The audience leaves with a high as they update their Twitter and Facebook statuses while I stay in my seat rolling the entire concert over in my head. The whole last song, I knew every changed up song _and_ she openly stared at me at both the beginning and end of the concert. Isabella seems so familiar, yet I can't put my finger on where I've seen or met her. Peaking around the curtain, her face catches my eye before she begins helping the few stage hands clear the stage and clean up her props. Wheeling her cart out, she places her personal belonging on it one by one. The pedals, her violin, the victrola, her Gibson, but when she turns around to stack and place the chairs my eyes meet hers.

"Isabella." I say smoothly, liking the way her name sounds on my tongue.

"Jasper." She nods back not showing much emotion.

We work together silently, placing things on the cart and putting props away. Once the stage sits empty yet again, Isabella begins pushing the cart outside to her car. Trailing closely behind, my mind races with thoughts of her.

"Um, this is my car." She stammers awkwardly.

"Do you want help loading up?" I offer nearly immediately after her statement.

"You really don't have to Jasper, I'm a big girl. I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

"Which is why I am going to help you. You shouldn't have to do everything on your own." I tell her sincerely as I pick up her pedal board and raise an eyebrow challenging her to refute my statement.

With a huff, she pops her trunk and we fill it until everything is in its right place.

"Thanks, I'll see you around jasper." She smiles.

Swiftly, she slides in her car and begins putting her stuff down and settling. With a quick wave, I head to my car. Starting it up, I drive through the lot with a smile on my face and a plan is forming in my mind how I can score Isabella. When I drive by her car, I see her hitting ht steering wheel and it looks like explicatives are pouring from her mouth. Doubling back, I roll up to her car and honk my horn shortly catching her attention.

"Need a lift?" I ask after she rolls down her window.

"I've got it." she sighs bitterly, jamming her key in the ignition and turning it fiercely, producing one of the worst noises I've ever heard in my life.

"Are you sure? I know you don't like people helping you, but it's really not a problem." I assure her.

Isabella sighs in defeat. "Are _you_ sure? I think my baby has finally bit the dust."

"Come on." I tell her, leaning over to unlock her door.

"Nice car." She comments once she slides in. "What year is it?"

"1971." I smile, taking pride in my classic Camero. "Where to?"

She gives me step-by-step directions to her house that is only a street away from mine, but from what I can tell; her house should be visible from mine.

"Thanks." She mutters before exiting and heading into her home.

The night seems pretty perfect as I drive back home slowly. Walking in, I want to walk back out. The moment my shoe hits the entryway Roger begins to explode, "Where were you tonight, or all day for that matter? UPS dropped off packages and no one was here to sign for them! I thought for once in your life you wanted to be responsible and do something right! All you could manage to do all day was goof off you lazy ass!"

Seriously, is Roger bi-polar and having mental loss? "Mr. Paranoid, in case you forgot, I started my fucking job this morning at Bittersweet. Following that, I attended school and a performance! So I was following orders issued by you, you idiot! And I even told you I was going out, or did you forget that and not see the bruises around your eyes form where I broke your nose before I left tonight? Do I need to quit my job so I can sigh for your porn videos? Because I'm not." I spit wanting to break Roger's nose all over again.

Without warning, Roger connects his fist with my jaw producing a deafening cracking sound. I stumble back on impact and immediately grab my jaw trying to figure out if it is broken. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Roger clutching his hand and a stream of expletives begins erupting from his mouth like a volcano.

"You worthless piece of shit! You broke my hand!" Roger yells at me.

"At least it wasn't my jaw, and then I couldn't make fun of you for breaking your own hand!" I snicker.

Roger winces as I roll my eyes and head up to my room.

"Yea, that's right," he yells after me, "retreat to your room where no one can hurt or bother you."

"Aw man Rog that really hurt." I yell back sarcastically.

Closing and locking my door, the only thing I want is ice for my face and to move out of the house permanently. Shrugging out of my coat, I pull on a hoodie and head out to my roof, hoping for some serenity.

The moment I become comfortable and look up at the overly clear sky, a voice distracts me. "You get kicked out too?"

"Yea, my stepdad has multiple personality disorder or bipolar or a combination there of and its time I leave, but I don't have enough to get my own place." I groan.

"Interesting, my mom is the same way. I'm pretty sure she's going to leave my dad soon." The voice comments thoughtfully.

"That blows, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm kinda excited about it. My dad deserves someone better than that bitch who I'm ashamed to call my mother."

"I wish my mom would come to her senses and realize how abusive, commanding and all round controlling Roger is."

"Has he ever hurt her?" the girl's voice asks.

"Never. He's a completely different person when she's around. I can't wait till next week when they're gone."

"Where they heading?"

"On a cruise around some exotic countries I could care less about. As soon as I get enough cash, I'm getting myself to of this hell hold and moving back to Houston."

"Moving back?"

"Yea, I'm originally from there. Roger made us move because he said it was too dusty and uncivilized a place to have a family reside." I roll my eyes.

"I wish I could escape," she sighs softly, "but I'm trapped here for the rest of my life."

"And why is that? If you want to leave, leave!"

"To be honest, I have no clue. Everyone has always told me I have to support my family so many times that everything just seems hopeless."

"Where do you want to escape to?"

There is a silence for a moment before her soft voice floats through the darkness. "Some place where absolutely no one will know me and I can start over as a somebody opposed to being a nobody like I am here."

"You don't sound like nobody to me." I admit looking up for the first time, shock rushing over me. Bella, my co-worker. Bella is this enchanting and incredible person sitting and talking to me. "Bella?" I ask in pure shock.

She nods. "You cracked it Sherlock. I'm the girl from the store and the performance tonight. You know, you really threw me for a loop when I saw you at my rehearsal and then again at the performance."

I just stare at her. No words coming to mind. This beautiful girl who seems so sassy and confident is the same broken girl in front of me.

She chuckles darkly, "Come on, say something. It's not that big of a discovery."

After her sentence, my mind flies into overdrive. "Bella, why in the world are you still living here? You're an amazing violinist! Haven't you been given job offers to leave and have the adventure of a lifetime? I'd kill to be even close to as good as you are! What's going on, Bella? This isn't the confident to the point of sexiness woman I know."

Bella just stares at me blankly before getting up and going back inside.

"Bella! What the hell?" I call after her.

"Not tonight Jasper, just not tonight." She sighs before closing her window and pulling the curtain.

"Fuck." I breathe out in a long sigh as I run my hands through my hair and rub my face in frustration. "Awesome job Jasper, she's upset now." I moan to myself.

Going back into my room, I collapse on my bed hoping I can fall asleep. The night is full of tossing and turning. I think a total of three hours were slept during the night. Ooh well, beggars can't be choosers I suppose. Rolling out of bed, I walk into the shower with the hopes of waking up a little and the surprise of ice-cold water definitely did the trick.

**Review? Two will guarantee a chapter in a day! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter Nine**

"Hope you're enjoying your shower!" Roger calls through the door, the smirk evident in his voice.

I ground my teeth together in pure furry. Of course Roger would purposely use up the warm water. Within minutes, I jump out and get ready for work. At ten till eight thirty, I rush out the door and head to work stopping by McDonalds on my way ordering coffee and a cinnamon roll. When I walk in, Bella sits at the counter and I slide the coffee to her along with a few packs of sugar and creamers making her look up at me.

"What's this?" she asks, seemingly mad at the gesture.

I shrug. "Thought you could use some morning nectar, and I'm sorry."

She raises her perfect eyebrow at my while preparing her coffee with one sugar and three creamers. "Sorry for what, exactly?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you last night and upsetting you."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You need to get to work before Ian reconsiders hiring you."

I nod and turn to continue where I left off the previous day. The work still doesn't seem hard and the time passes quickly as I help people find books and music.

"Dude, take a break, you've been working like a horse. Take a long lunch." Ian calls from an aisle over.

"Thanks man, want me to pick you up anything?"

"Naw, I've got hummus and celery and tomato juice, so I'm a happy camper. Thanks though."

"I don't know how you can do that, but okay. I'll be back by one."

"Two, you'll be back by two. Remember, I said take a long lunch." Ian nods dismissing me.

Walking outside, the sun is shining brightly and the warm air wraps around me like a blanket.

"What are you smiling about?" a familiar voice asks a little bitterly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I bite back and begin walking down the block.

"Yea, I actually would you jerk. I need to talk to you."

"So _now_ you need to talk to me. You couldn't talk to me last night or this morning about anything but you want to talk _now_. Well tough luck buttercup, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. I've got a new Paste magazine with my name on it that I'd like to peruse over a Chillax lunch at the diner." I tell her sarcastically.

"You're just like your stepfather, you know that?" she asks calmly as if the accusation is nothing.

"What?" I roar. "You have to have been smoking something strong because I am nothing like Roger you bitch. How dare you even accuse me of that!" I fume.

"You're only mad because you know I'm right, otherwise you wouldn't be so uptight so quick."

Without saying another word, I turn on my heel toward the diner. I don't want to blow up on her; she is too good for my quick temper. Sliding into a small two-seater booth and pulling out my magazine, I quickly look over my menu and know what I want.  
"Hey there honey, what can I get you this afternoon? Our specials today are—"

"Can I have a Coke and a cheeseburger with fries? Please?"

"Of course hun." She scribbles down my order and posts it in the kitchen.

I return to my magazine only to be interrupted again.

"Look, I told you I want to talk and honestly, I don't ever give up on what I want." Bella's voice interrupts my thoughts.

I sigh before looking up at her. "Then I suppose there's no stopping you. Speak, but don't insult me." I warn already pissed.

She rolls her eyes as the waitress walks up to the table with my coke.

"Well hey there honey, what I can I get you?"

Bella smiles a one thousand watt smile up at the waitress, "I'll just have the same thing he's having. Are you having a good day?"

The waitress' smile grows on her face as she scribbles down the order. "It can always be worse, I've had better days but I've got a job in this crummy economy, so I really can't complain. Thanks for asking honey, you're the first all day long."

"My pleasure." Bella smiles.

"What's going on Princess Lollipop? Sweet to our waitress then sour to me, what the hell? Now you're the one who's acting like Roger." I smirk.

Bella just rolls her eyes. "You're my issue, so I'll lash out at you and not sweet Gina who is just doing her job."

"Right. So, what do you want to tell me?"

"I don't want to _tell_ you anything. I _want_ to _talk_ to you about last night and my strange behavior." She says biting her lip and tracing invisible patterns on the tabletop as if it is the most important thing she's done all day long.

"The talk to me Bella. I can't read your mind much less your emotions; they're all over the place!"

She sighs, "I'm getting there Mr. Impatient! So, how has your day been going?"

I raise my eyebrow in question but go along with what she is asking. "My day's been good. Ian's working me like a horse, but it keeps me busy, ya know? How has your day been?"

Bella smiles. "It's been…exhausting. I didn't sleep much last night for multiple reasons and then this morning it seems like the world is out to get me. First, stuff with my mom. Then my car broke down again and I had to catch a cab, but I didn't have enough cash to pay so I had to bum some off Ian. Then there's been a ton of hipsters coming in and out today giving my shit over inconsequential stuff. And then you got all up on me and at this moment in time, all I want to do is curl up at my spot and stay there forever and not have to answer to anyone anymore—or just for a little bit."

"Gosh B, I'm sorry. I had no clue about all of that." I apologize feeling a little awkward and not really knowing what to say.

"It's whatever. Can't really change it, so why dwell on it? Anyhow, as for last night and all your questions concerning why I don't ever leave and play for a living, I _have_ thought about it—a lot."

"So why haven't you? You hate your home life."

"It's not the same."

"How? How is it not the same?"

"Because you have options Bella. You have job opportunities to leave! I don't have those offers. I don't have enough saved up to leave!"

"But you have the courage to go off on your own to the great unknown." She admits quietly as the waitress rings our plates to the table.

I roll my eyes while stuffing a few fries in my mouth. "You've got to be shitting me. You hate your situation, yet you have all the opportunities to leave and start over and you don't. What's the deal? What are you leaving behind here?"

"Everything that's familiar. My dad and a steady job." She recites as if she has been rehearsing it.

"Right. That's squat. Aren't you the one who is always saying you want out? You keep contradicting yourself and it's giving me whiplash! Bella, what do you want?"

"I guess I don't know! I don't know anything, okay? I don't know anything!" she yells frustrated.

I give her a long hard stare, not agreeing or disagreeing with her. Then without a word I begin eating my lunch and looking through my magazine. I am about as focused on the words and pictures in it as a broken camera lens. Bella has fucking options and the only reasons she's staying is because she's scared she will miss her familiarity of this awful town. Once I finish, I toss enough money on the table for Bella and my meals then head back to work.

The bells above the door tinkle as someone comes in after me.

"Yo B! You're late!" Ian calls.

"Shut up, I've got your money." She yells back.

I roll my eyes and get back to work. She's such a hypocrite! She acts fearless here and completely retarded everywhere else. Be fucking consistent! None of this lukewarm shit!

"What are you mumbling about man? You've had a storm cloud brewing something fierce all day over your head." Ian asks as he walks over and begins helping me stock and organizes shelves.

I groan. "I've got a friend who's acting like a hypocrite. Always lukewarm about all the opportunities in their life."

"She should grow some then. Lukewarm hypocrites are the worst."

I laugh. "You're telling me. Any ideas how to give them cold feet or set a fire under them?"

"You like her?"

"Who said it's a her?"

"You didn't, it's just obvious. But do you like her?"

"No. she's cool and all, but I can't deal with her crazy mood swings and lukewarm lifestyle. It's unattractive in the worst way."

"Then don't worry about it. She's not your problem." He shrugs.

We continue stocking until Ian notices the time and declares the workday over. As I head out, Bella is waiting on the corner for what I'm assuming is a cab.

"B, get in." I call over to her as I open the passenger door.

"No."

"B, just get in. you don't have the money."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because wishy-washy lukewarm hypocrites like me can't make up their mind and aren't worth your time."

I roll my eyes. "As you wish." Without giving it another thought, I slide in my car. If she doesn't want a free ride then I'm not going to push her.

Bella's face reflecting in my rearview mirror makes me feel awful, but her ride is her own fucking problem. Not mine.

Once I arrive home, I grab my cello and lock myself in my room thankful Roger isn't home and leaving in the morning with mom. Nine blissful weeks without them telling me what to do in my life. Hopefully Bella doesn't ruin that either by pouting or by making me have lunch every day with her. Stupid bitch ruins y lunch plans with my Paste magazine. Not all right.

Hundreds of angry notes pour from my cello and me. Concertos, nocturnes, fuege's and a dozen more arrangements play until the loud banging on my door can't be ignored any longer. Stopping abruptly though my current piece, I sigh wishing I could pain on the silence for days with rhythms and textures of my own creating a picture full of a life I wish I could be living. Quickly putting my cello away, I open the door slightly angry that someone had the nerve to interrupt me when they clearly heard me practicing.

"What do you want?" I demand.

Roger's disgusting face piers at mine. "I just wanted you to stop all the noise. It sounds horrible and I still can't understand how your mother has put up with it for so damn long. You sound like a dying bird or something in pain when you…play."

"You know Roger, I'm fine with my teachers tearing me apart and telling me that I suck at times, but hearing that come from you makes me want to play as loud as I can for as long as possible—just to irritate you." I smile sweetly hoping he'd go away.

No such luck.

"Then why don't you move out so you can play all the time without interrupting anyone? I'm _sure_ your mother would _love_ that, wouldn't you honey?" Roger asks my mom as she walks down the hallway.

"What was that dear?" she asks with a smile.

"I was just telling Jasper that you want him to stop bumming off us and move out. He's an adult with a job and just about finished with school, so shouldn't he be leaving or even out of the nest by now?"

Mom bites her lip with a confused look on her face. "Jasper, do you want to leave?"

Before I can even answer, Roger puts words in my mouth. "Of course he wants to leave. He's just stayed to appease you. You've needed a man in the house and now you've got me, so no need for Jazzy here."

My eyes grow wide in horror. Is Roger really saying this to my mother and does she really believe him?

"Jazz, is this true? Have you only stuck around because you thought I needed you?" her eyes water as a tear slides down her face.

"Of course it's true honey." Roger answers for me. "Jasper wants to get out of here like a bat in hell."

"No!" I roar. "Mom, don't believe this bastard! I love you and that's why I'm here! I _want_ to be here! I don't want to leave. I want to be here as long as you'll allow me to be here. Roger here just wants me out so he can start using and abusing you like he's done to me from the get go.

"If you want me out just let me know and I'll be gone and never return by the time you return from your cruise. But for now 'm out. I can't deal with this crazy shit I need to let off steam. Either I'll see you when you get back or I won't. Just know mom, I love you." and with that, I leave and drive.

Everything passes in a blur. Greens and browns pass in streaks until I pull into a coffee house in Port Angeles. Walking inside I glance up at the menu and order their largest size of chi tea and a piece of coffee cake. The place seems lodge-like and I end up on the couch in front of the fireplace. _What am I going to do?_ I keep asking myself hoping the answer will come to me like a fortune in a cookie.

"Rough day for you too?" an all too familiar voice asks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her tiredly.

"I was stood up for a dinner date, so I came here thinking it looked interesting."

I nod and stare out the window trying to figure out what to do. There's no one I can move in with. No way in hell I'd become a prostitute. And I'm nowhere near good enough to get job offers with my music. Employers are iffy hiring me, so schools are out and what I'm making at Bittersweet won't cover me and it's too early to ask for a raise. I run my hand through my hair trying to come up with a solution.

"What's got you so quiet?" Bella asks quietly.

"Nothing." I tell her shortly still staring out the window.

Bella stays quiet as my thoughts overwhelm me again. I'll be graduating this spring and dorms are out of the question. I'm not selling my baby, no matter what. I've got some saved and my senior concert is coming up within the next few months. But that won't help me for the right now.

"Jasper, if you keep this up your face is going to stay like that."

"That's the least of my worries."

"In that case, what's the biggest one?"

"Bella," I sigh, "I don't want to get into this. You don't need to worry about my problems. They're mine for a reason and thus I have to deal with my trials and tribulations on my own."

Without saying another word, Bella stands up and leaves, leaving me to my thoughts again. My thoughts rage in my mind like a story and all I have is a blow-up safety raft with a hole. My situation sucks; no money, no friends, a job that doesn't pay enough, parents who don't care. What else can go wrong?

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we're closing." One of the baristas informs me, disrupting my thoughts.

I nod and get up. Walking out to my car, my eyes on the ground two legs attached to sinful red pumps obstruct my view. As I follow them up to a short skirt and a long jacket, I laugh as the Cake song comes to mind.

"Can I help you?" I ask still smiling at her body and not taking notice of her face.

"I'd love a ride hot shot." Her voice smiles.

"Where you goin'?"

"Anywhere you want to take me." her alluring voice purrs as my eyes continue traveling up her beautiful body making _my_ body respond happily.

"Bella?" I asked shocked as my eyes reached her face.

"You got it hot shot. Like what you see?" she smiles sinfully.

I shrug trying to backtrack, Bella pushes up from the hood of my car and walks up to me so close our chests are almost touching.

Smirking, she whispers in my ear, "Little Jazzy seems to like what he sees; he's giving me a thumbs up." She finishes cupping her hand on 'Little Jazzy' suddenly making my eyes bug out. Just as quickly, she resumes her sop on the hood of my car. "So can I get a ride home?"

I nod dumbly. What is this girl doing to me and where has her crazy confidence come from? Walking to her side first, I unlock and open her door for her then walk to my side with one thought in my head—Bella is going to kill me in the most wonderful possible way.  
Taking my time, I back out of my parking spot and begin down the road toward the interstate. Hating the silence, I begin fiddling with eh radio and hating all the songs that are playing. Batting my hand away, Bella scowls at me then asks if I had an iPod jack.

Nodding, she pulls out an old video iPod and begins scrolling through songs before hooking it up and the familiar chords of Cute Is What We Aim For's "The Curse of Curves" blasts through my speakers.

"Well aren't you going to ask me about my date?" Bella sighs smirking, looking out the window.

I shrug. "It's really none of my business, but go ahead, tell me about it."

"Well there wasn't one. I was set up on a blind date by one of my best friends. Evidently, the guy is a med student and decided he didn't feel like showing up which really pisses me off because I got all dolled up and my friend left me stranded without a car thinking my date would take me back home. But like everything else in my life, it isn't that easy. He didn't show and then by chance I found you looking all unsettled in that coffee shop and waited for you to come out to catch a ride."

"And what if I said no?"

She smiles. "I know you wouldn't. Date attire always screams you'll give me my way."

I laugh. "Right, your date attire screams I'll give you anything. Bella, you've never been that tempting." I lie hoping she won't call my bluff.

All she does is raise her eyebrows at me. "Right, well, you know my secrets so let's hear yours. What was going on in the coffee shop? And truth would be lovely _and_ refreshing."

I sigh. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me; I've been through hell and back."

"Roger convinced my mom I don't really love her. So by the time they get back from their cruise I have to be moved out and on my own somewhere supporting myself, and I don't think I can. I don't make a ton of money, I'm still paying for school debts, I'm not getting any job offers for my musical abilities and I honestly don't have a game plan. I don't have friends I can move in with. I just don't know what I'm going to do ad its scaring the shit out of me!" I tell her truthfully.

"Jasper, you have to be the stupidest person alive." Bella says bitterly.

"And why would that be Ms. Smarty pants? Please enlighten me." I spit harshly.

"Yea…I need to move out and I've got oodles of job offers, but they're wanting someone to accompany me on stage—and I've got more money than I know what to do with."

"Swan, give me the abridged version. My brain is shot and I can't connect dots."

"You're always wanting an adventure and I've got the opportunity to have the adventure—and _I_ need a partner in crime. Jasper, take an adventure with me. I can—"

"No." I interrupt.

"Why? I can provide the whole package."

"Because _you_ can provide the whole package. Bella, I'm not one of those guys who bums people all the time. I at least have to pay fifty percent of everything and in this season in my life, I'm unable to do that. And besides, I don't know you well enough to take you up on that offer."

"And obviously you're not desperate enough. Let me know when you are." Bella glares as she slides out of my car and angrily slams the door.

Throwing the car in reverse, I drive to my house and barge in back at square one with no options that are remotely feasible. "Why is my life so fucked up?" I yell at no one.

Pulling out my cello, I begin playing. The bow rubs angrily against the strings as my fingers move on their own accord. An angry melody pours from me. Minor chords produce a frustrated transition into pure and utter wallowing. Once I finish I want to kick myself. That was by far the most intricate piece I've ever played and I have no clue what I just played.

Too frustrated for anything else, I fall on my bed and immediately drown in the darkness behind my eyelids. The morning erupts too soon, but thankfully, it is pouring outside and unusually dark outside.

Taking a quick shower, I pull on jeans, a black thermal and my favorite gray beanie and head into work. Ian steers clear when he notices my scowl, and just points in the direction of my work for the day. Nodding my thanks, I get to work and don't try to have any social interaction with anyone.

"Jasper," an icy voice says from behind me, "Ian told me to tell you to take your lunch."

I nod but keep working, not wanting to face people or the real world.

"Jasper!" the voice demands my attention.

"What?" I roar, turning around and towering over Bella.

"Take your lunch."

"I'd rather work through it."

"And I'd like to knock some sense into you, but that's not going to happen. So take you lunch and come back with a better attitude."

"How about you go and change _your_ attitude and I'll stay and work."

"No. Go. To. Lunch." she states firmly, inching closer to me and poking my chest.

"Isabella, lay off."

"Make. Me."

"How about we live in peace and harmony fellow co-workers and employees." Ian's mellow voice interrupts us. "You both need to get out of here. You're both acting as if you have dwarfs shoved up your asses who are throwing some sort of glow stick, strobe light rave up in there. Now, I suggest you all cool off and chill out. Take the rest of the afternoon off—and that means you too B. I own this fort, thus I can hold it down on my own. Until next time, have a great day." Ian smiles not leaving any room for us to argue.

Groaning, I clock out and head to my car. I have no homework. I can't go back into work and it's too early to go out to get drunk—fuck my life. I bang my hands on my steering wheel a few times for good measure.

Three knocks on my window brings me out of m own haze. Looking out the window, I groan before rolling it down a little.

"Ride?" Bella chatters.

"Get in." I instruct simply.

Quickly she slides in looking like a wet cat. "Thanks."

I nod and begin driving. Skipping the normal route, I jump on the interstate and start heading to my rainy day get away.

"Jasper, where are we going?" Bella asks quietly.

"Lynn's." I smile to myself.

"Lynn's?"

"Yup. It's my rainy day place to go."

Bella doesn't say another word as we continue driving. The rain beats down on my car as the thoughts in my head beat against each other telling me that what I am doing is wrong and will come back to bite me in the ass, but at this moment in time, I don't care.  
Thirty minutes later, we pull up at Lynn's and the familiar restaurant beckons me in. the crazy mismatched décor and the toys on the table make me smile.

"So, why'd you bring me here? I look awful and as far as I know you're mad as hell at me." Bella asks as she picks up a plastic horse and begins running her fingers over the head and eyes.

"To…talk."

"To talk? Since when?"

"Now."

"Then speak."

"I am a bastard. I don't enjoy social interaction. I usually use girls then leave them to figure out their own problems. But with you, I want something."

"You want something? Care to elaborate?"

I roll my eyes. "I was getting there. I want to take you up on your offer. I'm graduating in the spring and at the moment; I'm writing my senior pieces and trying to graduate earlier. I want something more in life than abuse and going from job to job. I want a career and I want a definite future with definite people. I promise to pay you back everything I take from you, if your offer still stands that is."

Bella bit her lip as she listens to me. "You are a bastard and honestly you drive me crazy, but I did extend the offer to you."

"So…" I trail off wanting an answer.

"So, I'll think about it. How long are your parents going to be gone?"

"Nine weeks."

She nods. "I'll let you know before then."

"I kinda need to know sooner than later."

"Beggars can't be choosers jasper, be patient." She smiles, knowing exactly what she is doing.

**Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. Last chapter, I hope you like it! **

**Chapter Ten**

"You're late." B announces from the counter while smacking her gum and reading a magazine.

"And you're—"I stop abruptly, drinking in her outfit and overall demeanor.

Short shorts, gray beater exposing just enough to be wildly tempting and her normally straight hair is wildly curly an pulled back into a sloppy pony tail allowing a few strands to frame her face absolutely perfectly. To put it shortly, she looks delectably mouth watering.

"And I'm what? Cat got your tongue Jazzy?" she smirks.

Walking up to the counter, I lean over and whisper in her ear exactly what I'm thinking, "You're absolutely sinful looking today. You'd better be careful where you go, never know what could happen." I smile sweetly as I walk back to punch-in leaving B breathless and flushed.

As I begin inventorying our stock in the back, Ian comes in and helps me chatting casually until he brings up B. "So what's the deal with you and B? Ever since I dismissed you both early your chemistry together has been different."

I shrug. "Don't know Ian, you sure you aren't just imagining things?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I saw you undress her with your eyes when you walked in this morning and practically make-out with her over the counter."

"Dude, I don't' know what you're talking about. Band I didn't even kiss. We've never kissed for that matter. What are you smoking this morning? It must be something good to have seen all of that tom-foolery going on before ten am."

"One way to see if I'm smoking something or not." Ian mutters to himself. "Yo B, get over here for a minute. I need to call in a favor."

Rolling her eyes, Bella walks over to us and raises her brow in question. "What do you want Ian?"

"Are you and Jasper dating or have had a physical relationship?" Ian asks cutting to the chase.

"No. That it?"

"I'm calling shannagons. Kiss each other."

"What?" Bella and I both ask at the same time, a look of disgust on our faces.

"Play tonsil hockey for a minute or two and I'll see if you're telling the truth. On your marks, get set, go!" Ian claps as we stare at him. "Come on, just appease me, please?"

Rolling my eyes, I look at Bella and shrug. Closing the distance between us, I carefully cup her warm cheeks in my hands. Looking into her eyes lust fills them and my lips meet hers. Bella's long fingers tangle in hair at the base of my neck. Our lips seem hesitant while our minds race faster than a speeding bullet. The moment her tongue traces my bottom lip, I open up to her. Her tongue tastes like tangerines—sweet and tempting. I take control and lead the dace our tongues are dancing. Hers constantly wanting to take the lead, but becoming blocked as I push us to the next step. My hands move from her face to her sides wanting to feel her closer to me. Inching down, my fingertips hit the hem of her shirt then slowly begin grazing the most perfectly smooth skin on the face of the planet. Slowly but surely, Bella begins pulling away from me. Knowing all good things must come to an end, I allow her to pull back. Her lips mold to mine briefly before she completely withdraws and looks up at me. Her face is flush and her chest is heaving against mine making Little Jazzy excited and happy. Her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth as she bites down n it and steps away from me still blushing up an intense storm.

"Nothings changed my ass. How long has this been going on?" Ian asks smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

"It hasn't." I answer defensively. "We're not, nor have we, dated. That's the first time I've ever kissed or been that close to her."

"Bullshit."

"Believe what you want Ian, Jasper's just a friend, if that some days." B mumbles the last part still trying to even her breathing and cool off. Trying to shrug off the awkward event, Bella walks back to the counter not looking back at us until she perches herself behind the counter, producing anther delicious blush on her face.

"IF I could make kissing a girl that easy I wouldn't be single." Ian admits once Bella couldn't hear him. "But I still think you two have been practicing. That was _way_ too natural on both of your parts to have been the first interaction you've had."

"Swear it on my father's grave; I've never laid a finger on her before. But I will admit, I wouldn't mind it if it happened again. At this rate, she's going to have me severely handicapped if she keeps dressing and acting like she is."

"Don't you worry." Ian chuckles. "She'll keep it up. She knows exactly what she's doing to you. And more importantly, _why_ she is doing it."

I roll my eyes. "Awesome."

Trying to clear my mind I get back to work, successfully dodging Ian's prying questions and not thinking about how Bella felt in my arms or how soft her lips felt against mine.

"Shift's up, go to school." Ian smiles. "Make sure to give B a kiss on your way out, I know she'll be expecting it."

"Whatever Ian, you need to find something to occupy your time. Ever thought about underwater basket weaving? I heard it's one of those crazy fads you tree huggers just adore partaking in." I shoot back as I head out to my car.

The short drive leaves me with too much time to think about everything. Tired of my mental debate, I fish my iPod out of my pocket and plug it up allowing the haunting tones of Mumford and Sons to wash over me. Classes are dull as a butter knife. If I want to rediscover rhythms then I would open a beginner book and read that in common time a whole note receives four beats, a half note two, quarter one and so forth. It has to be the dullest part of my day and the fact that it starts raining again doesn't make my situation any more exciting.

After three hours of exhausting the subject of simple rhythms, we are dismissed and I can't get out of there fast enough. The rain becomes worse through the lecture leaving me uncomfortably wet and cold by the time I reach my car in the lot. Blasting the heat, I begin driving toward my temporary home only to groan and pull over at the practice performance building and park my car. Hoping the rain will let up just for a few minutes, my hopes dissolve with the chalk on the pavement as the rain comes down even harder.

Getting out of my car quickly and running to the side of the building, I tap the wet rat looking creature on the shoulder interrupting her chanting "damn it" over and over again.

"Are you waiting for a class, a bus or a car to come speeding through that puddle right there," I point, "and bathe you in some chilly dirty water?"

"The bus, but I might as well be waiting on a car to come bathe me in that tempting puddle." Bella chatters as a shiver rips through her body.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." I nod as I dash to my car.

"I can't go home." She tells me quietly.

"Then come to mine tonight. It's cold and wet and it's not okay with me to leave a friend standing out in the rain not wearing much. I state, allowing myself to take in her full appearance and I am more than satisfied. Her beater clings even tighter to her skin and her dark bra shows through the thin fabric. The mop of hair on her head and all the water droplets covering her skin make her all the more tempting. I'd do anything to push her against the wall and kiss her until she sees stars.

Bella bites her lip pondering my question making my resolve even harder to stick to and to keep Little Jazzy down.

"I'm not going to ask again, B." I warn as I open my door and slide in, blasting the heat yet again, readjusting myself and beg waiting on Bella.

As her resolve fades and she begins heading to my car, an inconsiderate douche speeds through the small lake that formed on the road successfully soaking Bella even more than she already was. Looking around for something to help her dry off, I spot a towel in my backseat. When she plops down in the seat, I hand it to her and pull out.

While she towels herself off best as she can, I ask, "So why were you waiting for the bus?"

"Because I can't go home."

"Where were you going to go?" I pry not giving a shit if she gets mad at me.

"I don't know a homeless shelter? A friend's house? Why do you care?" she spits angrily.

"I don't know." I shrug. "Why can't you go home?"

"I just can't."

"That's just an escape, not an answer." I roll my eyes.

"Exactly. I don't want to tell you everything and no one said I _have_ to tell you!" she firmly states in a clipped staccato tone.

"Ian will be devastated you don't trust me." I pout glancing over at her with my lip protruding.

"Oh just shove it you bastard! I don't give a shit what Ian thinks or wants us to do. That kiss today meant absolutely _nothing_ to me! If anything, it complicated everything and made me have to find my own place the next few nights until everything cools off and blows over."

"Then why are you coming back and seeking refuge at mi casa?" I question not wanting her to get in trouble but becoming incredibly turned on by her risky and rash decision.

"I don't know…exactly." She trails off.

"Yes, you do." I state without room for debate.

She sighs. "I guess because you won't be banging someone while I'm here and you invited me and part of me trusts you, I guess. You're worth the risk of getting permanently kicked out."

"Mmhmm." I nod feeling smug at her answer. "So, if you have enough money to have an adventure, why are you living alone and have a working vehicle?"

"Because it's frozen until I graduate." She admits quietly. "MY mom did it a few years back without my knowledge."

"That blows."

"You have no idea. She takes most of what I earn right now and I can't say no. dad can't stop her and it's just another part of this tangled web of my life that I'm growing to hate more every day." Bella sighs as we pull into my driveway.

"Well, stay as long as you need…or until Roger gets home."

"Thanks, but this doesn't change anything."

I nod and head into the house with her quickly following me through the downpour. Flipping on a few lights, I head up to my room grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Bella to change into. When I come back down, she is still standing by the door looking lost.

"You know, you can move." I prompt, breaking her from whatever haze she is in. "Here, change into these, you'll be more comfortable." I tell her, handing her the dry clothes. "The bathroom is right through there, you can't miss it. I'll be back down in a minute."  
Making sure she was actually walking in the right direction, I head back upstairs and peel my wet clothes from my body, changing into sweat pants and a shirt. Going back downstairs, I plop down on the couch, watching as the rain violently hits the bay window looking into the dark and dismal night.

"Hey." Bella draws me from y thoughts as she plops down on the couch next to me.

"Hey back, you okay?"

She shrugs. "I'll be fine; I just wish everything wasn't how it actually is."

"That's understandable." I nod letting the conversation die and the sound of rain to overtake everything until the unmistakable growl of Bella's stomach interrupts the silence making me laugh. "Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Bella, your stomach is telling me otherwise. Come on, let's try and find something to eat." I tell her, getting up off the couch.

Looking around in the cabinets and the refrigerator, I pull out the jelly, bread and peanut butter from the cabinet and proceed to make two sandwiches. Rummaging around a little more, I find Roger's stash of Fritos and grab two waters then walk back into the family room setting everything on the coffee table. Bella doesn't even notice.

Waving my hand in front of her face, I quietly say, "Earth to Bella, there's food, your stomach can stop growling now." When she doesn't answer, I sit down beside her and put my hand on her back. "B, you okay?"

Shaking her head back and forth, she smiles at me. "I'm fine, thanks for all of this, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Sorry it isn't much, but I'm not much of a cook." I tell her guiltily as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"This is perfect Jasper. No ones made me dinner in a long time." She admits. "Usually I make dinner and hope its good enough for mom."

"You shouldn't have to do that." I spit uncomfortable with that fact.

"Can't change what's going on. So Mr. Good Samaritan, what's up with you saving the damsel in distress all the time? Does someone have a crushy-poo Ian should know about?" she laughs freely.

"Naw, Ian's just a nosey bastard. As for the damsel, I always am there for my friends—no matter how annoying they may be." I wink at her.

"Whatever, you're the goon who's stalking me. Always picking me up and taking me places."

"Only because you're in my way." I laugh rolling my eyes.

"Mmhmm, sure." She giggles as we trail off into a comfortable silence.

As we watch the rain, the air around us starts becoming electrified. When it seems like Bella is going to say something, a huge clap of thunder and lightning cracks through the sky lighting up the room and kicking off the electricity causing her to jump into my lap.  
"You okay?" I laugh at her.

Nodding, Bella begins crawling off my lap.

"Not so fast damsel, you stay right here." I smirk as I hold her tighter against me.

"Come on, let me go." She squirms in my lap.

"Bella," I begin in a warning tone, "it isn't wise to squirm like that in a man's lap."

"Then I'm glad a boy is holding me." she smirks looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Hey no, that's not very nice." I glare playfully, trying to reposition myself.

"I never said I was nice or sweet for that matter." She smiles devilishly.

"I knew I liked you." I smile back liking this playful side of Bella.

"Oh, so now you like me?" she continues timidly.

"You never know, you're quite…appealing some times."

"Mmhmm, and does that apply right now?" she purrs as she snuggles up closer to me.

I smile and allow my lips to graze her ear as I whisper, "How could it not? You're cuddled up close in my lap and wearing my clothes. Pair that with the fact that you're going to be spending the next few nights in my house makes you all the more desirable." I finish, placing a small kiss on the shell of her ear causing her to shiver in my arms. "Cold?"

She shakes her head before squeaking, "No."

"Then what's giving you the chills?"

"Oh, I don't now a certain _boy_ trapping me in his arms and whispering in my ear." She smirks rolling her eyes playfully.

"I never knew that could cause a _woman_ to shiver."

"Well when a boy actually plays dirty, it'll always make a woman shiver…with delight."

I smirk enjoying her confession. "Well that's good to know that you enjoy it. I never can tell with you, Isabella. You're so hard to read. I'd give anything to know what's going through that beautiful head of yours."

Bella sighs and rests her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck a little. "If you knew everything you wouldn't find me so intriguing and desirable."

"I disagree. I think I'd always find you desirable, even if I could read your mind. But would you be so opposed right now to let me know what you're thinking?" I ask quietly as I rub her back and skim my nose against her hairline, drinking in the sweet, intoxicating smell of her.

"I wouldn't be opposed to telling you, I suppose." She smiles a little.

"Go on…" I urge.

"Well, I'm thinking…" she trails of quietly smiling and tapping her chin, "that…" she trails off again.

"Oh my Imlay! Bella what are you thinking? You're driving me crazy!"

"Then I did exactly what I intended to do." She giggles.

"That's not very nice." I pout.

Bella laughs and sits up a little in my lap and whispers in my ear, I'm also thinking about how wonderful Ian's face will be once we tell him that we lied about our physical relationship."

I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Well he asked us if we have or had a physical relationship and after tonight I have a feeling that what we told him will be a lie." She smiles seemingly innocent.

"And how do you plan on that?" I ask amused.

"Like this." She smiles as she places her soft lips against mine for the second time today.

They move slowly against my own, not wanting to rush anything. Her small hands wound in my hair slowly progressing further into our kiss. Pulling her body closer to mine, I skim her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance this time. The moment she opens up to me, I take the lead from her. My tongue twining with hers slowly, completely relishing and enjoying this second kiss between us. Reluctantly, Bella pulls away slowly, her lips swollen, cheeks flush and eyes sparkling. Not being able to resist the beautiful site in front of me, I place a few more soft kisses on her lips slowly leaning her down on the couch so I'm hovering over her petite body.

"So what should we tell Ian?" I smirk.

Bella kisses my neck a few times and rubs her nose along my jaw before answering, "How about we don't tell him and just show him at work."

I gently smile, "That sounds like a perfect plan to me."

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." 

I smile and run my finger through a few strands of her long, crazy curly hair as we cuddle in the dark. Bella shivers in my arms again and I pull her closer kissing the top of her head.

"Cold already?" I smile into her hair.

"A little." She admits sheepishly.

Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, I wrap its worn warmth around both her and me.

"How long do you think the lights are going to be out?" she asks me quietly.

"I don't know, why?"

"I don't like the dark, especially during storms."

"But it's soothing." I argue.

"Not when—"

Before she can finish, a colossal boom full of thunder and lightning lights he room like daylight causing Bella to bury her face in my chest.

"Case and point. The rain is fine, just not the thunder and lightning."

"Would a big, strong man protecting you make it any better?" I ask smiling.

"No, but a brave boy would." She smiles up at me.

Without thinking, I capture her lips with mine giving her a short and sweet kiss. "Well, I think I can be a brave boy." I smile against her lips before pressing them against hers again and again.

The rain stops at some point during the night, but Bella and I don't notice as we doze off and fall asleep intertwined in each other's arms on the couch.

Sunlight pours into the room waking me up from my cramped slumped over position. As I start stretching out, Bella begins stirring in my arms and slowly waking up.

"Good mornin'." I smile at her.

"Mornin'." She yawns looking around to reestablish where she is. "Oh shit! Jasper, what time is it? We're going to be late for work and I can't do that!"

Looking up at the clock on the mantel my eyes turn into saucers. "Oh shit is right! We gotta go! We have to get ready and go now! We only have forty-five minutes to get ready and get there!"

We launch ourselves off the couch and she starts heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get clothes, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nod and bound up the stairs, jumping in and out of the shower in record time. Throwing on a pair of jeans, I begin looking for a clean t-shirt. Without warning, Bella bursts through the door startling me.

"What the heck B?" I yell still looking at her dear in the headlights look. "Bella, you there?"

"Um, yea! Sorry! I'm ready if you are." She tells me still staring at my tattooed chest.

"Like what you see?" I ask while pulling on a black v-neck.

"Nope." She grins. "Come on! We're going to be late!" she tells me in a hurry, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

Running down the stairs behind her, I get a great view of her outfit. Short black shorts paired with an off the shoulder pink shirt with rips all across the back and knee high black Converse. Jumping into my car, we speed all the way to Bittersweet making it in record time.

"You're late lovebirds." Ian calls from somewhere in the back.

"Shut your face. You know better Ian; I thought we proved that yesterday." Bella yells back at him.

"You proved something for sure." He laughs.

Bella rolls her eyes and takes her place behind the counter popping a piece of gum in her mouth in the process. "You're late, get to work Jazz."

I roll my eyes at her then lean over the counter giving her a quick kiss, stealing her minty gum in the process. "Thanks, good morning and you look _incredibly_ beautiful this morning. I would never have guessed you woke up late and spent a good five minutes staring at some guy's chest." I laugh as I walk away chewing her gum.

"You took my last piece of gum!" she calls behind me pouting.

"Then get it back." I challenge as I walk into the back room and clock in.

Work continues normally as I inventory and stock shelves. Every now and then catching B staring at me and flashing a beautiful smile. By the time lunch rolls around, I want more than to slam her against any wall or bookshelf and have my wicked way with her.  
"Yo Jasper, I hate doing this but we're running way behind on everything. Can you work through lunch? I'll send B out to grab us something to eat quickly, my treat." Ian pleads as he carries out a few more cartons of CDs and vintage vinyl.

I sigh looking at the massive piles of books in front of me. "Yea, that sounds fine. How in the world did we get this behind?"

"When you and B left for class yesterday we suddenly became swamped with a ton of rowdy teenagers who claimed they were fly hipsters who needed to make life changes—whatever that means. But they bought close to fifteen hundred dollars worth of merchandise."

"Cool." I shrug.

"Yup, so go tell B what you want so she can grab it for us."

I nod and sander over to the counter. "Hey B." I smile leaning on my arms on the counter. "Where's Ian buying lunch from?"

"He's deciding to splurge and heave a McDonald's day." She rolls her eyes as I blow a bubble with her gum.

"In that case, can I get a Big Mac, fries and a large coke pretty please?"

"Only because you said please. And I'm still mad at you for taking my gum." She pouts.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"I'll let you know." She smiles as she prances out of the store.

I smile as I head back to the bookshelves.

"There's nothing going on between you all, my ass." Ian smiles.

"You can't prove anything." I smirk.

"You stole her last piece of gum and she hasn't bitten your head off. Yup, she likes you and my killer intuition wins again." He gloats.

"Believe what you want Ian, but only Bella and I will really know the truth." I smirk as I begin alphabetizing and stocking again.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella comes bouncing back into the shop, her hands full of fast food bags and drink containers. Plopping down in the middle of an aisle, she begins spreading out the food for each of us to come claim. Not being able to resist the tempting smells any longer, I sit down on the floor, leaving a distance between Bella and me. As I open the cardboard container, Bella scoots over to me and pulls my arm around her shoulders. Smiling down at her, I give her shoulder a squeeze and we begin eating our meals happily enjoying the incredibly fattening food.

"Daw, look at that cute couple." Ian dotes like an overbearing mother.

Bella just smiles and turns to me giving me a great big kiss on my lips with a loud smacking sound.

"Then again, maybe not." Ian smiles a little sadly, as he picks up his wrap of some kind.

We eat quickly and get back to work. Every time I finish a pile, Ian gives me two to three more to deal with. The clock long past five and we still weren't caught up from the day and I am growing more and more frustrated. As I let out a long sigh, two arms wrap round my waist.

"Tired?" a sweet voice asks.

"No, more frustrated than anything I think."

"Want to take your frustrations out on me?"

"Hmm?" I ponder turning around so I can see her.

"Like this." She smirks and rises up on her tiptoes to press her lips against mine. Unfortunately, they are gone before I can enjoy the kiss.

"Hey now, not so fast! Where you going?" I ask locking my arms around her tightly not letting go.

"I need to get back to work?"

"No, time for a break." I tell her sternly before connecting my lips to hers again, but only briefly before she slips away laughing to herself. "Not acceptable." I whine.

"Deal with it gum stealer."

He minutes pass like hours as I continue stocking and sorting. Bella's laughs, occasional smiles and blown kisses in my direction are killing me and she knows it. I think Ian knows it as well and is constantly laughing at me as he stocks the music section. Eventually, Ian closes the door to the public and we keep working. Ian sticks on an old Peaches and Herb album causing me to give him a questioning look. He just shrugs and subtly nods toward Bella smiling.

I Want. To. Kill. Bella. She is going to be the death of me. She is dancing as she straightens up. Sensing my stare, she looks up and her eyes dance with mine as she moves and quickly digs me a twelve-inch grave. Between our flirting glances and the hilarity of the album, I finish my days work fairly quickly.

Without warning, I sneak up behind Bella grabbing her hand and twirling her around the shop. Her smiles and laughs reenergizing my tired mind. Ian comes out from the storage room smiling at us as we make complete fools of ourselves. Not too long after we start, the record clicks off and I spin Bella into my chest holding her tightly against me and swaying a little.

"Yo B and J, you can leave now, you know? You've both put in a fuller than full day's work and I really appreciate the effort, but come Monday please cut the physical angst! It's depressing! If you want to make out, then please do—in moderation. No jumping each other. Oh, and Bella, stop killing J, he doesn't appreciate your teasing. And J, buy the girl another pack or two of Solstice Five gum, it's her favorite and you stole her last piece, not cool man, not cool. But anyways, get out of here and enjoy your weekend." Ian instructs us with a smile on his face.

We walk out hand in hand and Bella comes to my house again. Once we ate dinner and cuddle up on the couch, her beautiful head in my lap, Bella lets out a long loud yawn.

I laugh. "Tired?"

"No, not really, just extremely comfortable."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm, my pillow is absolutely perfect and smells really nice—even if he worked all day long." she adds smirking.

"Well I'm glad someone was watching all my strenuous efforts." I chuckle.

"Couldn't miss it, you were the most interesting thing in the shop today and Ian was getting on my nerves."

"Why's that?"

"Because," she says dragging out the word and sitting up, "I wanted to spend my lunch break with a boy who has crazy hair," she smiles ruffling my hair, "interesting tattoos and piercings that make me want to get some myself..." she smiles tracing the small f-hole on my forearm.

"Is that so? What did you have in mind during lunch?"

"Oh, you know, it just would have been nice if Ian hadn't joined us. I'm quite fond of your lips." She smiles coyly.

"Mmm, I'm glad. Do you want to show me what you would have liked to do during lunch?" I smirk.

Without answering, Bella straddles my lap immediately attaching her lips to mine pushing my back hard against the couch. Her hands go to the base of my neck where her fingers tangle in my hair. Naturally, our begin dancing with each other's and my hands begin running up and down her back; feeling the bare skin between the rips in her shirt. Her skin is so soft and smooth I don't think I can ever get tired of it. When Bella's lips pull away from mine gasping for breath, my lips attach to her beautiful neck marking her as mine for a short time.

"Jasper." She whispers holding my face in her hands.

"Yes Bella?" I whisper back, kissing her palms.

She bites her lip, her brow wrinkling. "Thanks."

"For?"

"For everything. You're giving me an adventure and making me feel alive for the first time in a long dry spell."

I smile and pull her closer, burying my nose in her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You drive me up a wall and more than likely you're going to kill me, but at this point in time, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm going to kill you?" she murmurs against my chest.

"Yes ma'am. I've known since the first day I saw you. You're dangerously witty, dresses to kill, and you're safely living on the edge of a dysfunctional life. In other words, damn attractive, and if you were to leave I'd no longer have a partner in crime."

"Ooooookay. So…I'm your wingman?" she asks confused.

I laugh loudly. 'I sure hope as heck not! That would suck. A woman wingman, is that an oxymoron? Anyways, no. you're my…record shop girl. Yore the girl that drives me crazy. I could feel it when the arrow hit, you're going to be mine whether you know or want it or not; so tough luck record girl."

A smile spreads across her face. "So this shop girl is _your_ girl?"

"Damn right, you complaining?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." she smiles before placing a few kisses against my waiting lips."

_"Kill me in a record shop now. One shot and you took me down. I could feel it when the arrow hit, you sunk me with your deadly lips. Your kiss, your kiss, will be the ultimate. Your kiss, your kiss, I can't get over it." _  
_ ~Boys Like Girls_

**And that's that, I hope you enjoyed this journey. Last thoughts on the story? **


End file.
